


Come a little bit closer

by Jessiscoool



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, Hidden Relationship, Highschool AU, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessiscoool/pseuds/Jessiscoool
Summary: Cas is in his final year of school and the only things that are keeping him going are his friends and knowing that college is just around the corner.....and of course Dean.





	1. Chapter 1

Cas opened the door to the diner and let out a sigh of relief. The place was empty, just the way I like it he thought. There was some time to get started on homework before he had to serve anyone.He was just getting started on his English essay when a head appeared out of the kitchen window.  
"Hey cas I thought I heard you come In Chuck, his boss, said with a smile." How was school?"  
Cas put on his best fake smile." Great"  
"That rough huh?  
"How are you so good at that?  
Chuck shrugged his Shoulders " I know all kid. Anything you want to talk about?  
"Nah just the usual crappy school day, long boring classes, not enough breaks all that jazz".  
"Alright, I gotta go out for a minute to collect some stuff from gab, do you think you could watch the place while I'm gone? He asked hopefully  
"Sure but I don't know how I'll handle this amount of people" cas said guestering around the empty restaurant.  
"I'm sure you'll find a way to handle them all smart ass" he laughed walking out the door  
Cas went back to his essay but after 5 minutes of the distraction of hamlet and his relationship with Ophelia case's mind started to drift to his day at school.

~  
"Hey f####t " Sean called from down the empty hallway. Cas looked out from his locker to see he was accompanied by some other members from the team.  
"Hello Sean how are you on this lovely day?" Cas asked sarcastically.  
"i heard your gay ass was was coming to the game on Saturday, that better not be true or you and me are going to have a problem." He said stepping closer  
" and what we've been having for the last 4 years has been what? Pleasant conversation?" Cas said trying his hardest to keep a smile while anger boiled inside him.  
"You better not catch my eye for the rest of the week Gaylord." Sean began to walk away with his team mates after he pushed him into the lockers,but,before they walked through the changing room doors one of the team mates, Dean, looked back at cas.

 

"What's up bitches" Charlie sang as she set down on the bench beside cas, meg, Kevin and Garrett who were all finishing up their lunches.  
"You know if I didn't know any better char, I'd think you'd have replaced us for better company." Meg said with her usual smirk.  
"Well then it's a good thing you do know better my lovely" Charlie said slinging her arm around megs Shoulder. " I was finishing up my art project and lost track of time" she said taking a handful of Kevin's fries and batting her eyelashes at him while he pretended to be fake appalled.  
"As if you could find better company than us" Garrett said while finishing of last night's homework. " hey cas what's the difference between a chromosome and a chromatic?  
"There is no difference, a chromosome is mafe up by 2 chromoatides"Kevin recited before cas had time to react  
"What's scary is that you don't even take biology" cas said while grinning.kevin was the smartest person he had ever met and he was certain that there were thousands of awards with his name written on them somewhere in the future.  
Kevin shrugged" got to be prepared for everything in life. What happens if I want to become a biologist half way through college instead of doing communications?  
Meg snorted" biologist seems like to small a  
Job title for you, I was thinking of something more like leader of the unworthy, translater of the gods and or king of the world and everything inbetween"  
They all laughed and cas forgot all about the earlier incident with Sean.

~

Cas came back to the present when he heard the diner door open and saw Dean walk in.  
"Hey"dean said with an apologetic look on his face.  
Cas turned back to his books." We're closed" he said trying to keep his voice normal.  
"Oh come on baby don't be like that"and before he could turn around Dean was behind the counter wrapping his arms around cases waist and burying his nose in his neck.  
Suddenly the rage that he had felt earlier in the hallway came back to him. He pushed Dean off him." Why don't you go hang out with Sean and help him find someone else to harass.  
"Bab-"  
"Don't baby me Dean. Trust me I get that you're not ready to start holding hands in public yet but you could at least get Sean of my back without making him suspicious of you and I."  
"Cas you know it kills me to see what he does to you and you know I'd stop him if I could" he said with tears in his eyes. Cas imedietly felt guilty and wiped the tears away with his finger and Dean leaned into the touch." Just a few more months and we're both free to be out and to show the world how we feel" he whispered while wrapping cas in an embrace.  
"I love you" cas said quietly  
"I love you more" Dean whispered into cases ear.


	2. First encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How was and Dean first meet

~~~  
"CAS!!!" Gab shouted from outside the bedroom door waking him up.  
"WHAT?" he yelled back   
"Get your ass up or we're going to be late for our first day of school." Well shit thought cas with a sinking feeling in his gut. He got up slowly stretching out his back placing his feet on the cold floor. Time for hell.  
~~~  
Gab drove like a mad man hoped up on sugar which made sense as that's what he was.  
"You nervous?"Gab asked.  
"About what school or your driving? He said with a smile.  
" Oh har har you comedic genius. School."  
"Not really I plan to just keep my head down until graduation. What about you? Any tricks up your sleeve this year?"gab was always a bit of a trickster.  
Gab snorted. "What else would I do? Actual work?. They both laughed as gab pulled up to the school and parked the car.   
"Meet back here at the end of the day alright? Gab said as they started to go their separate ways.  
"Ok see you then" 

 

cas headed to his English class to meet up with Charlie.  
He walked in and spotted her at the back of the class.  
"I see you got us the best seats as usual."  
"Well it's not like I could count on you to get them. It's a miracle you got here before the bell". As if called, the bell rang  
" I'm a miracle worker" cas said taking his seat.  
" No,Gab just drive's like a friken psyco"  
"That too."

"Ok class settle down" Mr Casey said. " I know it's the first day but we could act like we're going to actually work." Mr Casey was known for being the most liked teacher in the school because of his relaxed and friendly nature."But before all that hard work, Dean would you like to introduce yourself?.  
Cas looked up to see a guy stand up a few seats in front of him but couldn't see what he looked like.  
"My name is Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius, I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach and frisky women" the whole class eroupted in laughter while Mr Casey tried to look serious.  
"Not what I had in mind but alright'

~~~  
"Castiel could you hang back a moment?" Mr Casey asked  
Cas made his way to the desk with a worried feeling in his stomach. He couldn't possibly have done something wrong already.  
"Don't look so worried cas, I was only wondering if you would agree to toutering Dean. His family moved around a lot so he's a little behind on some things  
" Oh, ya that wouldn't be a problem, but why me?"  
"You have one of the highest grades in the class, he'd be lucky to have your help."  
Cas blushed with embarrassment. "Thank you sir"he said awkwardly leaving the room as fast as he could but as he rounded the corner he crashed into someone.   
" I'm so sorry" cas said going even reder.   
" No problem, umm, did he tell you about me" he said pointing to the classroom. Oh, this was Dean.' You don't have to do it I probably won't be here that long so don't put yourself out" he said smoothly with a smile.   
He was quite attractive cas thought to himself.  
"Its no trouble, even if you're not here for long it might be good to get some notes?"  
"why not? Dean said with a shrug. Let me know when you're free." With that he walked away. Cas stared after him until he realised he had another class to get too.

~~~

Cas sat down at his usual bench in the cafeteria with the gang.  
" First day down guys.Before you know it we'll be gone" Garrett said wiping a fake tear away.  
"Wake me up when that happens" Meg drawled. She was slouching with her head in her hands obviously drained from the day. Charlie put her arm around her and pretended to be sympathetic. Cas always thought that they should be together. Although their personalities were a little different they always brought out the best in each other. Charlie was out and proud since they first started school together and so it felt right that she would be the first person that he would tell that he was gay . She of course was over the moon that she had 'a fellow gay' to mother and protect. The rest of the school were not as accepting, but that's what friends are for right? They distract you from the bullshit of life.

"Don't look now but the pride and joy of this place have returned to the throne."Without looking up cas knew who kevin was talking about. Cas turned around to see the team that made his life a living hell sit at the top of the cafeteria with the cheerleaders and those who were lucky enough to sit with them.........and Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes I type fast not accurately. More chapters coming soon hopefully.


End file.
